The sea is rough
by haruanto
Summary: A story a dark , Haruka and Michiru during the St. Inspired by the wonderful work of Mario Yamada .


I do not own the rights to SailorMoon, this story is just a figment of my imagination. I hope you enjoy. Sorry for the mistakes, English is not my language, the original is in Italian, for the translation I used an automatic translator.

Chapter 1.

The first time it happened, it was after their first battle together. They were dirty, sweaty, his arms and legs covered with cuts, some minor, some deep from which the blood flowed profusely. Michiru had called her in the middle of the night, "The sea is rough," that one sentence was enough to Haruka to race, instinct led her to reach out of town, in a dense and dark, the light from the darkness was broken by flashes of blue light that sent Sailor Neptune with his attacks. The demon was very strong, the strange creature whose origins sconoscevano had taken possession of a large tree, she flung her long branches as whips, with each blow shards of bark ricocheting everywhere causing injuries warrior of the seas. It was the first time to Haruka in that situation, a mixture of power and anger through her body like a strong electric shock, a long-forgotten ancient words rang in his ears, his first attack he sent a rush of adrenaline that, that even its Formula 1 car, which was launched on the straight of Suzuka 300 km per hour had never transmitted. It was shocking, but at the same time found him grotesquely funny, someone like her, used to challenge herself with death, could only be thankful for the opportunity that had been granted by fate to test themselves. There was a fierce battle, she and her patner flitted among the branches facing the enemy, kicking and punching, dodging the blows, throwing their magnificent attacks. They seemed born to fight together, each movement of one was complementary to the other, no one would have thought that until a few weeks before you even knew who this was their first battle together. It was the warrior of Uranus to deliver the decisive blow that destroyed the evil creature, sending her back into nothingness from where it came. The woods were dark and quiet returned, the background of the deaf sounds of nature was broken by their panting, Haruka approached her patner, was in front of her and could see her features with the soft light of the moon, the body of Michiru was shaken by tremors, Haruka could not resist the sympathy that caused the vision, Michiru grabbed her by the shoulders and held her tightly against his body. He wanted to protect her, he wanted her to stop shaking, he wanted ... he wanted to hear.

The senshi of Neptune looked completely emptied, his arms hung on the sides, after months of exhausting those struggles alone, forces seemed to have abandoned. Haruka tried to shake her to bring her back to reality, "Michiru! Have Michiru, it's over, we defeated!" , No response from his patner, his face was terribly pale expressionless, except for the eyes glow emanating humid, hot tears began to fall plowing as a trickle of milk white cheeks dirty. Haruka had the feeling that the something had broken inside, a stab of pain hit her stomach, had to do something and immediately; had never been good with words, the only things that occurred to her to do at that time, it was to enclose the face Michiru in her hands and kiss her. He kissed her tenderly, like a lover devoted to the object of his desire.

Caminnato were silent until the car Haruka, parked at the edge of the forest, the detrasformazione had accentuated the pain of his wounds, Haruka felt the sleeve of his jacket wet, a dark stain spreading across his arm. Her friend was not put better, still wearing her school uniform, probably had not even had time to change, the short skirt left bare legs and the blonde could notice that they were covered in deep scratches. A sigh of relief the accomunò when they leaned to the convertible sports bucket seats, Haruka took a few minutes before deciding to start, he felt incredibly exhausted. He put his hand on the gearbox and the cold touch of the hand on his startled her Michiru, "Haruka, just wanted to say that I appreciated what you did for me tonight.". Damn, but because it was so difficult to look at her! He did not know what to answer, just stared at the gearshift, with their hands over each other again, "It was nothing, really, do not have to worry and that I just wanted to ... Well, as you were absent and I ... I did not know what to do ... "Michiru squeezed tight on his hand," I was drowning in my own sea and thou hast brought to the surface. I can not say that to me represented nothing. " Haruka's heart was pounding in his chest, his barriers were completely collapsed to the ground, hearing these words, he turned to look at her, struggled against herself for not getting lost in the intensity of those pools deep, deep blue, that penetrated the soul, like a hot knife through butter. It was an instant that seemed to last an eternity, Michiru came up and kissed her, not so gently like her before, but with fervor, almost with anger and despair, like a thirsty man in the desert looking for water, he needed her. Haruka took her face in his hands, kissing him vehemently, wanted her so much, he wanted her from the first day he saw her on the athletics track, that she had heard her play on the cruise ship, no, still First, he wanted her from the moment she had appeared in his dreams. He wanted to kiss every corner of his mouth, biting his lips, chin, down his jaw with the tongue, down the neck, and then back to suck the earlobe. He put his hands under her thighs and yanked her up astride him. Space was tight, Michiru's back bumped against the steering wheel, but she did not care at that moment was totally, unconditionally at the mercy of her lover. The warrior of the seas began to take them off his tie, unbuttoned one by one, the shirt buttons accompanying the gesture with little kisses, Haruka blocked her wrists with both hands and pulled his arms up behind his head. His eyes were dark, murky, "Tonight you're just for me," he whispered in her ear with his deep voice, he let go of her wrists and focused on the bow of Michiru, the unfastened and threw it away, then he began to open blouse, the buttons were small, it was complicated, patience had never been one of his virtues, with a flick on the collar, pulled hard on the two edges and ripped it out of his way. Small pieces of mother of pearl scattered throughout the interior, Michiru opened her mouth in shock, but did not have time to protest, because Haruka was already with his tongue between his lips, his hands running down lace bra, the nipples turgid and then behind his back, they stroked pushing closer, his tongue drew a line through wet between her breasts and then up on the shoulder blades. With one hand he held lifted her skirt, while the other crept under the elastic of her panties, caressed her buttocks and then went down easily finding the way to its center. Michiru was completely wet, winced when he heard Haruka's fingers inside her moving slowly, stroking the lens of his patner were taking adrift, "Haruka, please! So make me crazy!", The blonde stepped back to look at her, a mischievous smile on his face, "I want to see you enjoy!" he said, looking straight at me. Michiru leaned completely against the steering, Haruka pulled her hand away and ran his wet fingers to his lips and then in the mouth, the taste of her salty taste was shocking for the beauty aquamarine, Haruka moved forward to laccarle lips, the same time caressing her pubis with an open hand, slowly, "Haruka please!", moaned Michiru, the blonde accepted his plea and put back two fingers inside, with the thumb circled the clitoris and the wrist was up and down in a rhythmic movement and constant. Michiru moaned louder and louder, until the fully arched neck backwards screaming the name of her lover. Haruka fully reclined the seat, stretched out and pulled on himself, clasped to his chest, stroking her hair and rocking her like a child. While her breathing slowly returned to normal, the sea goddess sat up, his patner watched her intently, "What?" He asked playfully, "You're so beautiful." Said Haruka, Michiru laughed, "Beautiful? I'm sweaty, dirty, wounded, I tousled hair and I think that I have never been so shocked in my entire life!". "That's why I like you, after all, remain the most beautiful woman I've ever known.", He replied the blonde, stroking her cheek, that I like you, had come out of his mouth so spontaneously, still rang in my head Michiru, He had the feeling that would come to mind many times. The beauty of the sea bent and kissed her tenderly, "I'm going to thank you for what you did for me tonight," he whispered as he passed the language in the hollow behind the ear. His hands went down on his chest resuming the work he had broken with the buttons of his shirt, as he unbuttoned them posed little kisses on the skin that was discovered. The sports bra compressing the small breasts of the blonde, Michiru pulled him up and ran his palms on cappezzoli, felt that s' harden under his touch, took one in his mouth and started to suck and gently nibble. Language kept running flat abdomen, around the navel, Michiru crouched in the small space under the driver's seat, started to unbuckle the belt of his pants, slowly, casually his hands were hanging groin, Haruka moaned weakly. The senshi of the sea, slightly lowered his pants and he paused to acarezzare skin under the edge of the slip, "Oh fuck Michiru!", You hear his swearing patner impatient, wanted to prolong the agony, but something told her that her lover he would make them pay, Oh Michiru're already looking forward to next time! He pulled down his pants and put his nose on the small mound, Haruka arched his back, Michiru not let out that invitation, thrust his tongue into her moist slit, his tongue drew little circles around the clitoris, Haruka gasped strong Now, "Michi, please!", was so rewarding to hear that even the indomitable warrior wind, was in desperate need of her, would give her what she wanted, her body, pleasure, no, it was not just sex, he would give his soul, he would give her his heart. Yes, Haruka, will be a day when I will offer in return to save my heart. The strange thought touched her mind, as he sank his fingers into her lover, while the felt moan and gasp at the height of orgasm.


End file.
